


Malicious Link

by byebyebabyblue



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue
Summary: Wrote this shit with a story generator I justed changed a few things.





	Malicious Link

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this shit with a story generator I justed changed a few things.

Link looked at the familiar master sword in his hands and felt calm.

He walked over to the window and reflected on his quiet surroundings. He had always loved beautiful Hyrule with its beautiful, calm cliffs. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel calm.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Sidon.

Link gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a malicious, clever, tea drinker with skinny eyes and fragile hands. His friends saw him as a strong, smart hero.

The clouds danced like flying owls, making Link worried.

As Link stepped outside and Sidon came closer, he could see the ordinary smile on his face.

"I am here because I want love," Sidon bellowed, in a daring tone. "I fucking love you, Link."

Link looked back, even more worried and still holding the peculiar master sword. "Sidon, I just don't need you in my life anymore," he replied.

They looked at each other with irritable looks.

Suddenly, Sidon lunged forward and tried to punch Link in the face. Quickly, Link grabbed the master sword and brought it down on Sidon's skull.

Sidon's body trembled and his legs wobbled. He looked afraid, his body raw like a klutzy little girl.

Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Sidon was dead.

Link went back inside and made himself a nice cup of tea.

THE END


End file.
